Angry birds12's 53rd Hunger Games
Brony12's 53rd Hunger Games was hosted on the Hunger Games wiki and started on December 23rd, 2011 and will end on February 6th or 7th. Plot On Day one the cornucopia bloodbath ending with a total of 6 deaths and had the Career pack (Scarr Blade D1, Wilden Criss D2, Lanila Boress D2, Cod Netts D4 and the addition of Lilith rom D8) in controll of the supplies from the cornucopia. (Although Cod was not present since he was lost in the swamp after chasing Swell Current D4 and being attacked by a alligator mutt). On day 2 it was revealed that Crystal Glow from D1 was stalking and stealing from the tributes from D5 meanwhile Bulgar Millet's (D9) trap ended up injuring Sam Blah (D11) and then the Careers came and killed Sam. They then searched for Bulgar but failed when Lilith betraied them by letting him escape. At the cornucopia Max Vaz (D8) was caught stealing from the Cornucopiaby Cod and was killed. On Day 3 the Careers split up and Wilden, Lanila and Lilith found the tributes from 5 and Crystal. Wilden revealed his true colors by sadisticly killing the female before being killed himself by Crystal. Day 4 came onlong and Scarr killed Liliana Jones from D3 when she tried to sneak up on him. When Cod and him returned to the Cornucopia they found Swell and Scarr was killed by her and Swell escaped. Afterwards the gamemaker traps ignited in each section resulting i nthe deaths of Jay Wayland D12 and Kallmi Silvers D7. On Day 5 Kathrina Loula was killed by bird mutts and the District 5 male and Crystal were spotted by Lilith and the D5 male was killed. Day 6 began with a feast were Ireene Seam D12 was electrocuted by Bulgar and Lilith was killed by Lanila after she helped Crystal escape. On Day 7 the remaining tributes were hearded to the Cornucopia to get to one of the five plates around it before angry tracker jackers attacked them. Lanila and Bulgar made it in with ease. Swell freed Crystal from tree root but was attacked by Cod. Drake Dust D10 rescued her but was killed by Cod. Cod, Swell and Crystal all made it to their plates. On the final day the tributes faught it out, Bulgar killed Lanila with his grenade after she gave him severe injuries. Swell attempts to portect Crystal after the explusion knocked her out but Cod stabs Crystal, as Cod goes to kill Swell Crystal stabs him in the heart, killing him instantly. Swell gives one final goodbye to Crystal before facing off with Bulgar. After a brief fight Bulgar holds Swell down as he attempts to stab her, she grabs her trident and both tributes hold each other back as they try to kill each other. In the end Swell succededs and becomes the victor. Placements Day 1: 24th- Blue Ghost (Fell off plate) 23rd- Kasha Farro (Decapitated by Scarr Blade) 22nd- Sam Sammon (Stabbed by Liliana Jones) 21st- Harris Jon (Ripped aprat by Crick Storm's chainsaw) 20th- Ardis Blaze (Impaled by Drake Dust) 19th- Crick Storm (Throat ripped out by Scarr Blade) Day 2: 18th- Sam Blah (Throat slit by Lanila Boress) 17th- Max Waz (Stabbed by Cod Netts) Day 3: 16th- Evelyn Dreamcatcher (Stabbed by Wilden Criss) 15th- Wilden Criss (Poisoned by Crystal Glow) Day 4: 14th- Liliana Jonas (Decapitated by Scarr Blade) 13th- Scarr Blade (Skewered by Swell Current) 12th- Jay Wayland (Burnt by lava) 11th- Kallmi Silvers (Blown up by bomb) Day 5: 10th- Kathrina Loula (Eaten by Crane Mutts) 9th- Benjamin Logan (Skewered by Lilith) Day 6: 8th- Irene Seam (Electrocuted by Bulgar Millet) 7th- Lilith (Shot by Lanila Boress) Day 7: 6th- Drake Dust (Stung by tracker jackers and stabbed by Cod Netts) Day 8: 5th- Lanila Boress (Skewered by derbis from Bulgar Millet's grenade) 4th- Cod Netts (Stabbed by Crystal Glow) 3rd- Crystal Glow (Stabbed by Cod Netts) 2nd- Bulgar Millet (Stabbed by Swell Current) 1st- Swell Current (VICTOR) ' 'Trivia To be added Category:Hunger Games